The present invention relates to music toys, and relates more particularly to a carrousel in which ornaments are moved up and down when carried by a rotary table around to make a rotary motion, and a music reproducer means is turned on to play certain tunes when the ornaments are moved.
Various music box ornaments have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Exemplars of these music box ornaments are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,828; 4,939,944;5,081,899. These music box ornaments commonly use the pinned barrel of a music box to reciprocate one or two tappet rods and an ornament on each tappet rod. When the clockwork of the music box is wound up by a handle and then released, the pinned barrel of the music box is rotated against the metal comb to produce certain tunes, and at the same time the rotational energy of the pinned barrel is transmitted to the tappet rod through a transmission mechanism, causing the tappet rod to make a linear motion, and therefore the ornament is reciprocated. Because the ornament can only be reciprocated vertically when the music box is played, this type of music box ornament gives little attraction to consumers.